


Merry's Simple Courage

by mordelhin (gloria_scott)



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloria_scott/pseuds/mordelhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The courage of a Brandybuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry's Simple Courage

The choice had been simple – to accompany Frodo on his adventure. He was a Brandybuck, after all.

He would not turn back in Rivendell. Through thick and thin, he had said. To the bitter end – and he meant it.

In the gathering dark at Dunharrow, he had never felt so small and hopeless. But he would not be left behind like someone’s baggage – lost and forgotten.

And on the Pellenor Fields, as she cradled her broken arm and stared death in the face, unflinching, it had been a simple thing for Merry to master his courage and unsheathe his sword.


End file.
